Strange Beginnings
by KasanKokoro
Summary: Lisanna is getting tired of being the fifth wheel, both of her siblings have found love and Natsu has long since moved on with Lucy. It's all getting a bit too much and goes and does something stupid, like get drunk and sleep with on remaining single member of the Raijinshū; Bixlow. It was just a stupid mistake, who could've know it would lead to all this? Bixanna. Please R


**Chapter One**

It all started with a drunken one night stand. All she'd wanted was for someone to take her mind off of what was going all around her. Take her mind off the party and what it was celebrating. And getting drunk and having sex with the one guy everyone would least expect, or approve of seemed like the best way to do it. She wanted to get back at them for being happy and finding love while she was stuck being the fifth wheel.

Fried had finally plucked up the courage to propose to Mira; much to her, and everyone else's, delight. Don't get her wrong Lisanna was happy for her sister, she really was. But there was something deep down inside of her that wondered if she'd ever find love like theirs. Or even love like Elf-nii's and Evergreen's, as weird as that love was.

She had long since given up on the pink-haired Dragons-layer, who was currently picking a fight with anyone and everyone. He and Lucy were happy together and that made her happy. Still, she couldn't help but wonder; if she hadn't (kinda) died would she be the one sitting with Natsu on cold winter mornings, using his fire dragon heat to keep warm? She'd find herself thinking that and chastise herself for being so pathetic.

So there she was at her older sister's engagement party, sulking and drinking alone in a corner, while the rest of the guild lived up to the reputation of being the rowdiest group going, hoping nobody would notice her.

Unfortunately today wasn't her day.

"Hey snowflake," the masked man said, teammate of her siblings' lovers.

"What do you want Bixlow?" her voice sounded harsher than she meant, the drink was really starting to get to her. Bixlow, seemingly undeterred by this, let his tongue loll out of his mouth in his usual grin.

"Nothing, am I not allowed to check on my best friend's soon-to-be sister-in-law?" Lisanna gave him a pointed look. "Ok, ok. I just wanted to get away from your blubbering brother and the fights, I just want a quiet drink," as if to make his point he took a sip of the scotch he had brought with him. "Plus I was wondering why you were sitting over here by yourself, instead of celebrating with you brother and sister," he took another sip of his drink but she could tell, beneath that visor he was staring at her.

Lisanna sighed.

"I just don't feel like celebrating, I'm not in the mood." She gulped down the rest of her drink and tried to walk away. _Tried_ because as soon as she stood the room started spinning and she fell.

"Whoa there! Someone's a little drunk," he laughed. If Bixlow hadn't caught her, Lisanna would've definitely smacked her head off the floor. His little tikki doll, things, floated in circles around his head, chanting "Whoa" and "Someone's drunk", which didn't help how dizzy she was feeling. He placed her back in her seat and she blushed with embarrassment.

Bixlow grinned again with his tongue hanging out and Lisanna found herself wondering what he could do with that tongue. She blushed brighter and Bixlow gave her a strange look.

"So, you gonna tell me the real reason you're moping around over here?"

Lisanna blinked.

"Wh-What do you mean?"

"Come on Snowflake, you don't seriously expect me to believe that you're just in a bad mood?"

"It's just lately I've been feeling..." she sighed.

"Go on." he poured himself another drink from a bottle behind the bar. She looked disapprovingly at him, he rolled his eyes and fished out some money and placed it on the counter.

"It's stupid but I've been feeling lonely and thinking that maybe... I won't find anyone like Mira-nee and Elf-nii." She looked down, feeling unusually vulnerable in front the oldest, and possibly strangest, member of the Raijinshū.

"You're right," he said after a minute of silence "That _i_s stupid." She looked up. "As if a beautiful girl like you would ever go without an admirer. Just because Pinkie has decided to go with the cosplayer, doesn't mean there won't be someone else." She felt her cheeks warm again as she stared at him.

"Th-thanks Bixlow."

"None needed. I was just telling the truth." There was a lingering silence between them as he took another drink. "Wanna 'nother one?" He asked, gesturing to her empty glass.

"Oh, uh... Yeah why not," She smiled. He grabbed another few bottles from behind the counter and rolled his eyes at the look Lisanna gave him.

"Stop being such a goody-two-shoes and live a little!" he waggled his tongue at her and she couldn't help but smile. They sat together for the rest of the night, laughing and drinking. Eventually they were too drunk to think straight, or at least Lisanna was.

"Bixlooow!" She sang, as he headed back over to the bar after congratulating Fried for the fifth time in an hour. He had been doing that every time he saw his green haired teammate.

"Whadda you want now snowflake?" he replied with a grin.

_'There's that tongue again'_ she thought.

"I forgot." he laughed and rolled his eyes. Bixlow waggled his tongue as he poured himself a drink from their second stolen bottle. Feeling more daring than she ever would sober; she decided to speak her mind.

"Is that tongue good for more than just showing your guild mark?" Bixlow almost choked on his drink.

"Wow, I certainly didn't expect that from Mirajane's sweet and innocent little sister."

"Well are you going answer my question or not?"

"Why don't we find somewhere private and let you judge for yourself?" He waggled his tongue at her and she blushed bright red. It took her a moment to decide whether she should go for it. Bixlow had been so kind to her tonight and he managed to snap her out of her self-pity. She gulped down the rest of her drink, for courage, and stood up.

"I think I know somewhere." he looked surprised when she held out her hand to him but he shrugged, grinned and took her hand anyway.

They weaved their way through the crowd, ducking and dodging to avoid the many projectiles that were flying around. Bixlow kept looking around; checking to make sure no one was watching them disappear together. As drunk as he was he didn't want to get Lisanna into too much trouble, plus Elfman could be surprisingly frightening when it came to his sisters. Despite the fact they were both extremely capable of looking after themselves.

Lisanna lead him through a door he'd never noticed before.

The room was small and there were shelves on each of the walls; packed with food and basic ingredients. Shoved into one of the corners was a make shift bed, well mattress stacked on top of crates.

"Me and Mira sleep here when Fairy Tail has one of its spontaneous parties and no one goes home." Lisanna smiled; like she was remembering the good old days.

Bixlow looked at the bed and chuckled to himself.

"I hate to break it to you but Fried and Mira have probably had sex on here more than once."

"Oh, I know I've walked in on them before." she shuddered and pushed the memory back.

She noticed that Bixlow was staring at her, without his visor. She finally got to look him in the eyes for the first time all night. They were dark red, almost crimson. It was probably the first time she had seen him without his visor when he wasn't in battle.

"You sure you want to do this?" His unusually rough voice cut through her thoughts. He clearly wanted to, but he was checking if she did? He was surprising her a lot tonight.

Lisanna looked from the bed back to Bixlow. Yes, she wanted to do it.

She grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him down. Their lips met and all of their drunken need came crashing down upon them. She needed to do this. She needed to do one stupid, reckless thing. And that thing just happened to be Bixlow.

He needed this too. He had been so concerned with helping Fried build up the courage to ask Mirajane to marry him; that he completely forgot about himself. It had been almost a month, a whole month. And right now all he was concerned with was Lisanna. He pinned her to the door as they broke apart for air. His lips travelled along her jaw and down her neck, sucking and biting, until he reached the collar of her shirt. They pulled apart and striped off their shirts.

She pulled him over to the bed and whispered to him: "Let's see if that tongue is for more than just show." Bixlow grinned and fell on to the bed with her.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys, I've wanted to write A Bixanna fic for a while and I've been sitting on this because I wanted to write more, but it would never get put up if I didn't just go for it.**

**Anyway hope you like and Send me Reviews so I can improve, thanks :)**


End file.
